


Rebel, Rebel

by WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks



Category: Jane the Virgin (TV)
Genre: And have three kids, Domesticity, F/F, Fluff, They are moms, post-post canon, they are now Embarrasing moms, this is now a gay parent sitcom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 15:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11084031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks/pseuds/WhenTheCanonShootsOnlyBlanks
Summary: It has been years since either of them set foot in the Marbella, they settled down, got married, had a couple of kids. But those kids can't stay young forever, and teenagers offer their own unique challenges. Like boyfriends for example.





	Rebel, Rebel

**Author's Note:**

> I have a thing for domestic Roisa, and because the show is never going to give us that, I decided to just write it anyway. Because fuck canon, season 3 was more of a suggestion, anyway.
> 
> Enjoy!

Luisa tensed as a pair of arms encircled her waist from behind, relaxing as a familiar perfume permeated her senses.

‘Did I scare you?’ Rose’s voice hummed softly next to her ear, pressing her lips against her cheek.

‘I didn’t hear you come in,’ Luisa admitted, turning around in Rose’s arms to properly kiss her wife hello.

Rose studied Luisa’s face for a moment, after nearly two decades of marriage nothing was more familiar to her.

‘Something wrong?’ Rose asked, stroking the furrow between Luisa’s brows with her thumb.

‘No, not really,’ Luisa said, taking Rose’s hand, leading her into the living room. ‘Something odd happened today, though.’

‘Odd how?’ Rose asked, pulling Luisa onto the couch with her, sinking into the comfortable, plush leather cushions.

‘A boy dropped Mia off after school today,’ Luisa said.

‘Okay?’ Rose said, not understanding.

‘She’s 16,’ Luisa said, with a little more emphasis. Sighing as Rose still didn’t seem to pick up on the meaning. The woman had an IQ only matched by her own and yet the subtleties of teenage minds seemed to escape her. ‘She’s _straight_.’

‘Oh. OH!’ Rose said, her eyes going wide with understanding.

‘Yes, so what are we going to do?’

‘You don’t think…’ Rose asked.

‘How old were you when you first had sex?’ Luisa asked, raising an eyebrow.

‘Don’t say that,’ Rose groaned. ‘She’s just a child, our little girl. She can’t be out having sex with people!’

‘I was her age,’ Luisa admitted. ‘It would be naïve not to think she might be having sex, or that she might start soon.’

‘I was her age too,’ Rose sighed. ‘So that boy you saw, do you think he is her boyfriend?’

‘It’s possible,’ Luisa said, resting her head on Rose’s shoulder, twisting a strand of hair around her index finger.

‘Why wouldn’t she tell us she had a boyfriend?’ Rose mused, stroking patterns on the small of Luisa’s back.

Luisa pulled a face and raised her head.

‘What?’ Rose said as she saw Luisa’s expression.

‘You kind of have that whole “hands off my daughter or will shoot you” dad vibe going on,’ Luisa said gently.

‘I do not,’ Rose huffed.

‘Honey, it is no secret you don’t like men,’ Luisa said, stroking Rose’s cheek. ‘And you can get a little intense…’

‘I am not intense,’ Rose said, her voice pitched slightly higher than normal, leaving Luisa to raise an eyebrow in the hope to make Rose a little more self-aware. ‘Okay, maybe a little.’

‘I still love you,’ Luisa smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Rose’s lips.

‘So what do we do now?’

‘We talk to her and make sure she is having _safe_ sex if she is having sex. We’re too young to be grandmothers.’

‘Oh god,’ Rose groaned. ‘If this boy knocks our daughter up, do I have your permission to shoot him?’

‘I will help you bury the body,’ Luisa smiled. ‘But Mia’s a smart girl so I am sure it won’t come to that.’ Luisa said as she got up, holding out her hand for Rose to take.

‘Where are you going?’ Rose asked confusedly.

‘Upstairs give our teenage daughter the sex talk.’

Rose laughed. ‘Good luck with that.’

‘Oh, you’re coming with me,’ Luisa said, dragging Rose off the couch and up the stairs.

‘This is a bad idea,’ Rose whispered as they stood in front of Mia’s closed door. ‘I mean, I shouldn’t even be here, you’re the gynecologist, I am sure she would much rather speak with you.’ She patted Luisa on the shoulder and turned to leave.

‘Don’t you dare make me do this alone,’ Luisa hissed as she grabbed Rose’s wrist and pulled her back. ‘I might have been a doctor, you are the one who actually slept with men.’

Rose gasped. ‘Low blow! That was all an act and you know it.’

Luisa was about to reply when the door to Mia’s room opened. ‘You know I can hear you, right? I’ve got to go, Ang,’ Mia said to her phone. ‘My mothers are being weird again.’

‘Bye Mrss. Alver!’ Angie, Mia’s best friend, waved before Mia pressed the end call button.

‘You don’t have to give me “the talk”, we covered all of that in school already,’ Mia said as she sat back down on her bed.

‘That’s good,’ Luisa nodded, sitting down on the end of Mia’s twin bed, they should probably  get her a bigger one now. ‘Do you have any questions? Things that school left unanswered for you?’ Luisa asked.

‘Nope, I’m good,’ Mia said, not looking up from her phone.

‘I have one question,’ Rose said. ‘Are you having sex?’

‘Mom!’ Mia shouted.

‘Shh, your sisters are asleep,’ Luisa whispered.

‘Are you?’ Rose continued, her arms folded over her chest.

‘That’s none of your business. I don’t ask you if the two of you are having sex!’

‘We’re married, we can have all the sex we want,’ Rose said firmly.

‘Two things: one, gross. Two, are you seriously telling me no sex before marriage?’

Luisa raised her hand in order to silence Rose, who was not taking this conversation in a useful direction.

‘There is nothing wrong with having sex, premarital or not,’ Luisa said, both to her wife and daughter who were having a serious stare-off. ‘We just want to know if you’re being safe.’

‘I am not an idiot, you don’t have to worry about having to appear on an episode of Teen Mom,’ Mia said, picking her phone back up. ‘Anything else or can I get back to my homework?’

‘We would like to meet your boyfriend, you can invite him for dinner on Friday.’

Both Rose and Mia scoffed.

‘Think about it,’ Luisa said as she got up. ‘We’ll think about getting you a bigger bed,’ she said as she tapped the frame of Mia’s bed.

‘Like hell we will,’ Rose muttered under her breath.

‘Don’t stay up too late,’ Luisa said as she pressed a kiss to Mia’s forehead. ‘We love you, honey. Goodnight.’

‘Goodnight, moms. Love you too,’ Mia sighed.

Rose looked like she was about to say something else but Luisa silenced her with a soft touch to her wrist, subtly shaking her head. This was not a conversation she wanted to have in front of their daughter, so instead she dragged Rose into their bedroom.

‘Is there a reason you are suddenly going all Seventh Day Adventist on our daughter? No sex before marriage? Really? Should I tell her how we met? Or how we carried on our relationship afterwards?’

Rose glared at her. ‘I just don’t want her to get hurt.’

‘Neither do I. But I also know she is going to have sex whether we allow her to or not.’

‘I don’t think we need to encourage it,’ Rose said coolly.

‘I am not encouraging it! I am adjusting my reality to the fact that my teenage daughter is having sex and that I want her to know I am okay with it. So we are getting her a bigger bed and we are having that boy over for dinner whether you like it or not.’

‘Why?’ Rose sighed, falling down on their own king-sized bed.

‘Because our daughter is having sex and she was hiding it from us. And I don’t like that,’ Luisa said as she sat down next to her, looking at her hands in her lap. ‘I want her to be able to come to us with her questions, no matter about what. She didn’t even tell us she was seeing someone, Rose,’ Luisa said softly.

Rose sighed, wrapping her arm around Luisa’s shoulder. ‘It doesn’t feel good, no. She’s just so young, Luisa.’

‘And sex is natural, and nice, and it feels good,’ Luisa said.

Rose scoffed. ‘She’s sleeping with a teenage boy; how good can it be?’

‘Beside the point,’ Luisa said, stifling a laugh. ‘She’s growing up, Rose. It was bound to happen sometime and I just want to be there for her.’

‘I want to be there for her too,’ Rose said, resting her head on Luisa’s shoulder. ‘I might just need some time to adjust.’

‘You have about five years before the twins start having sex, will that be enough?’

‘Ugh, don’t remind me,’ Rose sighed, falling backwards on the bed. ‘They are staying 11 forever. I won’t allow them to go through puberty.’

‘It’s going to happen, babe,’ Luisa said as she laid down next to Rose, resting her head on her chest, pressing a kiss to the underside of Rose’s jaw.

‘You know, the fact that Mia is having sex takes some of the fun out of it for me,’ Rose sighed.

‘You’re ridiculous,’ Luisa smiled, curling around Rose. ‘But we can just sleep if you want.’

Rose took a moment to think about it. ‘No, I kind of still want to get in your pants.’

Luisa grinned and shifted herself on top of Rose. ‘I knew you would.’

* * *

‘Here,’ Luisa said as she put a box on the breakfast table next to Mia’s bowl.

‘Really?’ Mia said, reading the label on the box before pushing it away from her breakfast with the back of her hand.

‘Your mother and I would feel better if we knew you had some, just in case,’ Luisa said.

‘Yeah, Tom is going to need a bigger size,’ Mia said calmly as she took another bite of her cereal, not sparing the box of condoms another glance.

‘What?!’ Rose spluttered to her coffee, Luisa flinging her arm out to catch her wife from storming towards their daughter.

‘Ay, Mia! Por el amor de Dios!’ Luisa said, knowing her oldest daughter was now purposefully antagonizing her other mother.

‘What?’ Mia said innocently. ‘It’s true.’

Luisa grabbed Rose by the back of her shirt to stop her form lunging across the table.

‘Jesus, everything is so fucking dramatic in this house,’ Mia said as she got up from the table.

‘What did you just say?!’ Rose yelled.

‘I said “fuck”, mom. I have sex with boys and I curse. Sometimes both at the same time.’

‘Mia!’ Luisa exclaimed.

‘Go to your room, now!’ Rose said, Luisa surprised the only steam in the room was coming from Rose’s coffee and not also her ears.

‘I can’t. I have school,’ Mia said casually, grabbing her school bag and disappearing out of the kitchen.

‘Calm down, we’ll have a talk with her this afternoon,’ Luisa said, putting her hands on Rose’s shoulders, making her look her in the eye. ‘She’s just trying to get a rise out of you.’

‘And she’s succeeding,’ Rose huffed.

‘Mommy, what’s going on? Why are you angry with Mia?’ Iris asked, a furrow appearing between her brows. ‘Is it because she said a bad word?’

‘Yes,’ Rose nodded, kissing her younger daughter on the top of her head. ‘Never repeat that, you hear me?’

‘Yes, mommy,’ Iris smiled.

‘Good, never grow up either,’ Rose muttered, pressing another kiss to Violet’s head. ‘That goes for you too, Vi.’

‘I’m not going to have sex with boys ever,’ Violet said as she continued eating her cereal.

The words had barely left Violet’s mouth before Rose started choking on her coffee and Luisa had to bite back a laugh, but at what Violet said and the totally betrayed expression on Rose’s face because of it.

‘You said I had five years,’ Rose coughed, Luisa rubbing her back soothingly.

‘See it this way, there might be another lesbian in the family. I used to make that face when talking about boys,’ Luisa smiled, pressing a kiss to Rose’s lips. ‘Now go to work, we’ll have a talk with Mia tonight. A real one.’

‘I’ll drop the twins off at school,’ Rose sighed. ‘At least they still like me.’

‘We love you, mommy,’ Iris smiled, wrapping her arms around Rose’s waist.

‘I love you too, honey,’ Rose smiled. ‘Now come on, grab your bag and your sister.’

‘Mommy, what does sex mean?’ Iris asked as she grabbed Rose’s hand.

Luisa bit on her lip to keep from laughing, Rose shooting her a look over her shoulder that screamed “help”.

Luisa just waved at her.

‘Why don’t you ask your teacher?’ Rose said, her voice a little strained.

‘See you all tonight!’ Luisa grinned, taking a sip of her tea as she thought of a way to discuss this with Mia later, because she and Mia needed to have a little talk before Rose got home that evening.

* * *

‘Knock knock,’ Luisa said as she slowly pushed open the door to Mia’s room.

‘The point of knocking is to wait for an answer before barging in,’ Mia said pointedly.

Luisa held back a chuckle. Mia might look like a younger version of herself, she was a lot more like Rose than she thought. Which was why the both of them clashed so often.

‘I’m sorry, I will remember that for next time,’ Luisa said. ‘But I do have an excuse; hot tea,’ she said as she motioned to the mugs in her hand.

‘So I guess you want to talk about this morning,’ Mia sighed, closing her book and scooting to the side to make room for Luisa on her bed.

‘I do,’ Luisa said, handing one of the steaming cups of tea over to her daughter. ‘You can’t talk to your mother that way, Mia.’

‘She can’t talk to me that way either,’ Mia huffed, curling her fingers around the blue ceramics of her mug. ‘She treats me like a child, I’m 16, I can make my own decisions.’

‘She knows you can, _we_ know you can. But you will always be our daughter, Mia. No matter if you’re 6 or 16 or 46, you will always be our daughter, and we will always care about you.’

‘Mom doesn’t want me to see Tom,’ Mia grumbled.

‘She didn’t say that. She was just surprised, we both were. We didn’t even know you had a boyfriend, Mia. Let alone you were ready to have sex with him. She’s worried about you. We know nothing of this boy, and while sex can be really fun, it can also be really awful and dangerous. We trust you, mom might just need some time to trust Tim.’

‘Tom,’ Mia corrected.

‘Sorry, Tom,’ Luisa said, tucking a lock of hair behind Mia’s ear. ‘In my own defense, I would have known his name if you told me about him before I saw him drop you off in his car yesterday.’

‘It’s his dad’s,’ Mia said softly. ‘And I wanted to tell you about him…’

‘Why didn’t you?’ Luisa asked.

‘Because I wasn’t sure you and mom would be happy for me,’ Mia said, her voice a little uneven.

‘Oh, sweetheart,’ Luisa said, putting her tea down on the nightstand before wrapping her arms around her daughter’s softly shaking shoulders. ‘Because he is a boy?’

Mia nodded, burying her face in Luisa’s shirt as she cried quietly.

‘We will always be happy for you, honey. We don’t expect you to like girls because we do. What makes us happy doesn’t have to make you happy, but what makes you happy will always make us happy. And I am sure Tom is very cute.’

‘He is very cute,’ Mia sniffed.

‘So tell me about him,’ Luisa smiled, wrapping her arm around Mia’s shoulder, pressing a kiss to the side of her head. ‘I have always wanted to talk about boys with my daughter. Where did you two meet?’

So Mia told her, and Luisa could tell from the expression on her daughter’s face as she talked about him that she really liked this boy.

‘Do you love him?’ Luisa asked.

Mia nodded nervously. ‘I think I do.’

‘That’s wonderful, honey,’ Luisa said, wrapping her in another hug. ‘I’m happy for you.’

‘What about mom?’ Mia asked in a small voice.

‘She’s happy for you too,’ Rose said, stepping out of the doorway, from where she had been listening to Luisa and Mia talk for the last ten minutes.

‘Mom!’ Mia said, her eyes going wide.

‘I didn’t want to interrupt,’ Rose said as she walked into the room. ‘I’m sorry, Mia. I am afraid I might have overreacted a little bit.’

Luisa shot her a look.

‘Or a lot,’ Rose corrected, sitting down on Mia’s other side, the bed barely big enough for all three of them.

‘I’m sorry too, for the things I said this morning,’ Mia said softly.

‘It’s okay, sweetheart. I know why you said them. You are no longer the little girl who used to fall asleep in my arms, you’re growing into a beautiful young woman. And it might be happening a little faster than I was prepared for.’

‘I am sorry for not telling you about Tom, too.’

‘Why didn’t you?’ Rose asked.

Luisa stepped in before Mia had to explain herself again.

‘She didn’t think her lesbian mothers would understand her having a crush on a boy.’

‘Oh sweetheart,’ Rose sighed, running her hand through Mia’s dark hair. ‘Boy or girl it doesn’t matter, as long as you’re happy. And from what I heard of Tom it sounds like you’re happy.’

Mia nodded. ‘I am happy.’

‘That’s all that matters,’ Rose said, pressing a kiss to the top of Mia’s head. ‘I just have one more question. Is he the first boy you slept with?’

‘Mom!’ Mia startled, a blush starting to color her cheeks.

‘I just want to know if there are any other boyfriends we missed.’

‘He’s the first,’ Mia said softly, looking down at the sheets.

‘And you wanted to have sex with him? He didn’t pressure you in any way? Didn’t say you had to or that he would break up with you if you didn’t?’ Rose continued.

Luisa shot her a warning glare; they were veering in potentially explosive territory again.

‘Tom would never do that!’ Mia said firmly. ‘He loves me. And I wanted to, have sex with him…’ Mia said, her face now as red as Rose’s hair.

‘Did it hurt, the first time you did it?’ Luisa asked concernedly.

‘Please God, if you exist, strike me down now,’ Mia pleaded to the sky.

‘If you’re old enough to have sex, you’re old enough to talk about it,’ Luisa reasoned. ‘Did you bleed?’

‘Mamá!’ Mia said, hiding her head in her hands.

‘Luisa…’ Rose said, looking just about as uncomfortable as their daughter did.

‘It always hurts the first time,’ Mia said softly, still looking down at the sheets.

‘It’s not supposed to, honey. It means you weren’t aroused enough.’

‘Oh, god,’ Mia murmured, looking up at the ceiling again.

‘What do you do before the actual penetration part of sex begins?’

‘Luisa!’ Rose said, looking scandalized.

‘Mom, please make her stop,’ Mia pleaded, clutching Rose’s arm.

‘Do you need me or your mother to give Tom a couple of pointers?’ Luisa asked.

‘Please stop talking,’ Mia said, hands clasped over her ears. ‘And please never talk to Tom about this.’

‘Foreplay is important, honey. Especially with penetrative sex.’

‘Oh my god, I have to leave this room,’ Mia muttered to herself, only then realizing that her mothers were effectively blocking her path off the bed. ‘I am not talking to you about my sex life!’

‘I don’t really want to know either,’ Rose said curtly.

‘Has he given you an orgasm yet?’

‘Someone please kill me,’ Mia groaned, as she hid her face in a pillow.

‘Okay, we are leaving now,’ Rose said as she got up off the bed, walking around to Luisa’s side to get her up too. ‘Come on, babe. I think we have embarrassed our daughter enough for one day.’

‘For my whole life,’ Mia retorted, muffled through her pillow.

‘Don’t you want to know if our daughter is at least having good sex?’ Luisa said as she followed Rose out of Mia’s room.

‘No! I do not. Also I know she isn’t. Show me one teenage boy who knows what to do with a clitoris.’

‘I can still hear you!’ Mia yelled from behind her closed door. ‘Please leave!’

‘She does not want to talk about sex with her mothers. That is what her friends are for. Let’s just leave her alone for now,’ Rose said, taking Luisa’s hand in hers and dragging her to their own bedroom.

‘Do you think we should get her a vibrator?’ Luisa mused as the door fell closed behind them.

‘Only if you want to kill her,’ Rose said, running a hand through her hair as she looked at Luisa. ‘And me.’

‘It wasn’t that bad,’ Luisa mused, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

‘Are you kidding me? That was mortifying. And you weren’t even asking about _my_ sex life.’

‘What do you mean “mortifying”?’ Luisa huffed, slightly offended.

‘You are very comfortable with talking about sex, and sometimes you forget others aren’t. Especially our teenage daughter, who does not want you to ask if she bled the first time she had sex!’

‘It is a normal question!’

‘When you’re her gynecologist maybe, but you’re her mother. She doesn’t want to tell you this, and I don’t really want to know either.’

Luisa sighed. ‘So I should just not ask my daughter any questions when the topic is sex?’

‘Basically, yeah.’

‘That’s not me,’ Luisa said, collapsing back on the bed.

‘I know, but Mia and I would be a lot more comfortable if you tried.’

Luisa sighed, patting the sheets next to her. ‘You Americans are so prudish.’

Rose chuckled and laid down next to her wife. ‘You’re aware you are American too and that it is 6 PM and we need to feed our children before we go to sleep?’

‘Shhh, they can order a pizza or something. They are old enough now,’ Luisa muttered, wrapping herself around Rose, resting her head on her shoulder. ‘They don’t need us anymore.’

‘They still need us to pay for the pizza,’ Rose smiled, kissing the side of Luisa’s head.

‘Great, we are the money shooters now.’

‘Iris still needs you to read her a bedtime story every Friday night,’ Rose offered.

‘How long do you think I have left before she finds that embarrassing too?’

‘Iris is not embarrassed by anything. Last week she broke a pen and had ink all over her face and decided to play cow instead of washing it off. There is nothing you can do to embarrass her.’

‘She did do that,’ Luisa smiled. ‘But the other two are embarrassed of us.’

‘Don’t be ridiculous. Violet loves you, and just because she asked you to stop dancing in the middle of the supermarket last week doesn’t mean she is embarrassed of you. And Mia is a teenager, it is our job to embarrass her simply by existing.’

‘They used to dance with me in the supermarket,’ Luisa pouted.

‘You know what you need?’ Rose said as she sat up. ‘To look at baby pictures.’

‘How is that gonna help?’

‘Because you like looking at pictures of our girls.’

‘I do,’ Luisa muttered.

‘I know you do,’ Rose said, pressing a soft kiss to Luisa’s lips. ‘I’ll go get them.’

Luisa sat up, fluffing their pillows before leaning back against them.

‘I brought you Mia’s first 8 years and the twins’ first 6.’

‘Thank you,’ Luisa said, cuddling up to Rose as they opened the first photo album.

They leafed through the albums, smiling as they watched their daughters grow up.

‘Moms, I’m hungry,’ Iris said as she appeared in their doorway.

‘We’ll order pizza in a bit, okay?’ Rose said.

‘Pizza?!’ Iris said, jumping onto the bed, wrestling herself in between her mothers.

‘Yes, pizza,’ Luisa smiled, kissing the top of Iris’ head.

‘What are you doing?’ Iris asked, tilting her head as she looked at the picture album open in Rose’s lap.

‘Looking at pictures of you and your sisters.’

‘Is that me?’ Iris asked, pointing at a picture.

‘Yes,’ Rose smiled. ‘And that’s Vi, and that’s Mia.’

‘What’s me?’ Violet asked as she appeared in the doorway.

‘Moms are looking at baby pictures of us,’ Iris said, turning the page.

‘I thought you were going to ask them about dinner?’

‘I did. We’re having pizza,’ Iris said.

‘Yes!’ Violet celebrated before joining them on the bed. ‘When was this?’ she asked, pointing at a picture.

Luisa met Rose’s eyes and smiled. At least they still had moments like this. She hugged her daughters to her side, kissing the tops of their heads.

‘Baby pictures?’ Mia asked.

‘This one is of you!’ Iris said, turning around the picture album to show Mia.

‘Was that the school trip to the zoo mom had to come to drag mamá away from the elephants?’

‘They aren’t meant to be in cages,’ Luisa huffed.

‘Honey, we’ve been over this. They get poached in the wild for ivory. The zoos help them continue to exist.’

‘Cages, Rose!’ Luisa mumbled, causing all three of their children to giggle and Mia to join them on the bed.

They looked through the rest of the picture albums together until Iris’ stomach rumbled so loudly they decided it was time to order pizza.

‘Can we eat in bed?’ Iris asked, looking up at both her mothers with pleading eyes after they used Rose’s phone to order the pizza.

‘We have a perfectly nice table downstairs,’ Rose started.

‘But that’s so boring,’ Iris sighed. ‘And it would be fun to eat in bed, all together, like a family. We never do stuff together anymore.’

It seemed Iris hadn’t just inherited Rose’s hair but also her talent for manipulation because before Luisa had really processed what Iris had said she had already agreed to it. Earning her a “really?” look from her wife.

Luckily before Rose could say anything the door rang.

‘That must be the pizza,’ Iris said.

‘I guess I will go pay for that then,’ Rose sighed as she moved out from between her daughters, returning a couple minutes later with the pizzas, much to everyone’s enjoyment.

Hours later when Iris and Violet had managed to extent their bedtime by an hour and Mia finally had enough of family time Rose and Luisa were back in their bedroom. Alone this time.

‘See? They still love us,’ Luisa said, wrapping her arms around Rose’s waist from behind.

‘Enough to eat the last slice of pizza and leave us to clean up.’

‘I’ll take it,’ Luisa shrugged.

‘Tonight was fun,’ Rose smiled, turning around in Luisa’s arms to kiss her. ‘And you know, looking at all those pictures made me realize that it is better now they are older. No diapers, no bottles, no panic attacks whenever they are out of my field of vision.’

‘It’s nice they are more independent,’ Luisa said, pushing Rose down on the foot of the bed, straddling her lap.

‘Gives us more time for other things,’ Rose smiled, her voice low as she ran her fingertips down the neckline of Luisa’s shirt.

‘Okay, two things,’ Mia said from the doorway of their bedroom, making Luisa jump off Rose’s lap. ‘There’s a lock on this door for a reason. Please use it. And Tom would like to come for dinner Friday if that’s alright. You don’t have to answer now, also please wait before continuing whatever it was you were doing until my lights are out. Thanks,’ Mia said as she walked back to her room.

‘So our daughter just walked in on us,’ Luisa said, still a little stunned as she closed and locked their bedroom door.

‘Almost,’ Rose said. ‘We were just kissing.’

‘I was in your lap, the intent was clear,’ Luisa said, sitting down next to Rose.

‘Well, it seems Mia got her revenge for us embarrassing her earlier.’

‘Yeah,’ Luisa sighed, falling down on the bed.

‘First time in 16 years. Not a bad score,’ Rose said as she rolled over, taking her turn to straddle Luisa’s hips.

‘Rose, I am not sure I can’t now our daughter knows what we are doing.’

‘We can’t let her win,’ Rose said, starting to kiss down Luisa’s neck.

‘You just need this because Tom is coming to dinner, right?’

‘Yes, very much,’ Rose hummed, continuing to suck on Luisa’s neck.

Luisa sighed. ‘Fine, but I top,’ Luisa said as she flipped them over. ‘As I always do.’

**Author's Note:**

> So there's going to be a second part to this with the dinner, so keep an eye out for that.
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
